


Actions Speak Louder Than Your Lies

by GreenJadeAnomaly



Series: What Goes Around Comes Around, Lila [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: All aboard the we-hate-Lila train!, Epic!Marinette, Gen, Marinette shows off her epicness (is that a word?), Marinette your Ladybug is showing, One Shot, Screw you Lila, not really sure how to tag I’m really sorry, salt fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23162167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenJadeAnomaly/pseuds/GreenJadeAnomaly
Summary: Marinette is running late to class yet again. To make matters worse, Lila sees how she is almost late and does everything in her power to make her both late, and miserable. Little does she know Marinette Dupain-Cheng isn’t one to back down from a challenge that easily.
Series: What Goes Around Comes Around, Lila [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665166
Comments: 23
Kudos: 342





	Actions Speak Louder Than Your Lies

“Oh, no, no, no, no… I’m so late”, Marinette mumbled to herself. She couldn’t believe that despite the several alarms set for the sole purpose of waking her up on time, the dark haired girl was  _ still _ rushing out of the house much later than she should’ve been.  After rushing out the door and sprinting as fast as she could, the classroom finally came into view in a few seconds, only for her to encounter yet another obstacle. Upon getting closer, Marinette saw something—or rather, some _one_ —else as well.

Lila Rossi, of all people, just happened to see the frantic girl rushing to class. Giving her a glare full of hatred, her frown soon turned into a smirk as an idea formed in her mind. Almost to the classroom herself, she somehow “accidentally” spilled _all_ of the contents of her bag all over the floor, putting her plan into motion. Lila made a big show, crying out how her latest disability was acting up and how she couldn’t pick up what she had dropped. Her classmates inside, upon seeing the mess and hearing her sad and moving words, were practically tripping over themselves to help the _poor girl_ with the _injured_ _hand_ to compile all of her items and schoolwork back into her bag. All this disarray, of course, oh-so conveniently obstructed the entrance to the classroom. Satisfied that the doorway was properly blocked, Lila looked back at her loathsome classmate, delighted to see the look of horror on the pigtailed girl’s face as they both well knew that the bell would ring any second now. 

Suddenly, Lila’s amusement turned into confusion as she unexpectedly sees Marinette not look defeated, but instead  _ determined _ as she picks up speed and freaking  _ leaps into the air_. Forced to move, Lila sprawled backwards onto the floor outside the classroom, then quickly turned to see what the heck had happened.

Previously, everyone was bending over to clean up Lila’s stuff for her, leaving no room for anyone to enter the classroom anytime soon. Well, anyone who wasn’t Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Once she saw that smirk on Lila’s face and realized what her plan was, Marinette knew she couldn't let  _ Lila _ be the reason she was late. Advancing faster than before, Marinette leapt up and did a front flip in the air, diving to the ground arms bent and ready, and when the ground started rapidly approaching, she quickly used her hands to push herself off the floor—since there was no space due to all of the students crowding around—and flew back into the air only to land perfectly on her feet, better than most professionals could even dream of. At the exact moment that her feet hit the ground, the bell rang. Marinette smiled wide, happy that she made it on time, then scrambled to her seat—though not before nearly tripping on the way.

The entire class was shocked into silence, not one of them believing what they saw with their own eyes. All at once, the students began crowding around Marinette instead, gushing about her and her apparent talent while the current center of attention herself was modestly and nervously trying to deflect the praise and change the subject.

Jaw slack after what she just witnessed, Lila fumed with anger—so  _ that’s  _ what happens when you anger Marinette Dupain-Cheng,  _ugh_ —and she started to make her way into the classroom until she was stopped by a voice.

“Lila Rossi?” The girl in question turned only to see her teacher standing right behind her. It was only then when she realised she had yet to step inside the classroom,  _ and _ was holding onto all of her now perfectly compiled belongings. “I believe you are  _ late_.”

Bonus: 

As the spectacle unfolded around him—and of course not lifting a finger to help aid a blatant lie such as Lila’s newest—Adrien couldn’t help but be amazed as a faint but impossible to ignore blush crept upon his face at alarming rates. She was just  _ so much  _ like his Lady… He was so glad that Marinette didn’t let Lila’s schemes bring her down, and was a very good friend of his. Adrien sighed dreamily and allowed for a small smile to slip onto his face and he shook his head slightly. Such a good friend indeed… 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic! I really hope that whoever decides to read this enjoys it as much as they hate Lila! I haven’t been able to leave my house in a while, so I decided why not write something that’s been rattling around in my head for the longest time? I’d love to see comments or constructive criticism cause I don’t know what I’m doing!  
> *awkward finger guns while slowly walking away, awkwardly*  
> He he… Thanks!  
> 🍀


End file.
